Let Me In
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Homecoming'. Elena is worried about Damon after the event of Stefan's betrayal. He locks himself in solitude, shutting out the world. Can Elena get Damon to let her in? Songfic to 'Better Than I Know Myself' by Adam Lambert.


**So I heard Adam Lambert's new song **_**Better Than I Know Myself **_**and oh…my…gosh…the PERFECT song for Delena! Especially right now, after all they've gone through with Klaus and Stefan going all Ripper and whatnot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song _Better Than I Know Myself_.**

It had been nearly a week since Elena had last heard from Damon. It wasn't that odd. They had just agreed to let Stefan go after his betrayal at the Tyler's party, resulting in Mikael's death and Klaus' escape.

But Stefan was Damon's brother, no matter what. And Elena knew that Damon was having a hard time coping with him being gone. So she gave him his space. But now she was getting worried.

So she braced herself for what she might see as she knocked on the door of the Salvatore building house. There was no answer.

"Damon," she called out, knocking again, "It's me." Still no answer. Trying the knob, she was surprised to find the door open. She walked inside, closing the door behind her. Immediately, the strong smell of alcohol hit her nose. Empty blood bags and alcohol bottles littered the floor, leading to a figure standing by the fireplace, glass in hand.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, the cold tinge in his voice making Elena wince.

"I haven't heard from you in a while…" Elena said softly, slowly walking toward him. Damon in this state was like a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second.

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night, that's how I treated you oh_

"Damon…" Elena started to say. But what could she say that she hadn't already before.

"Just shut up Elena!" Damon snapped, spinning around to look at her, his crystal blue eyes blazing, "Don't tell me everything will be okay or some cliché crap like that because it won't! Mikael is dead, we lost Stefan and Klaus escaped!

_And I know that I, I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line, yeah, that's the truth_

The silence was thick in the room, the only sound Damon's heavy breathing as he stared at Elena. This girl who had the time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or throttle her. And yet, somehow, she was the one thing keep him clinging to the little bit of sanity he had left.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never leave your side no matter what I say_

'_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, but_

_I really need you near me now_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

Elena bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. She hated when Damon got like this. When he put up his walls and closed himself off to the world. It was scary. It was like he was in a place where no once could reach him, not even herself.

"Elena," Damon's voice was suddenly softer and that's when Elena noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. Great, now she was crying.

"Elena, what's wrong," Damon said, scared by her silence and tears. He was in front of her at vampire speed, hands resting on her shoulders, his eyes searching her own for answers.

"I hate when you're like this Damon," Elena said, her voice thick with tears, "Because…I feel like I'm losing you. I already lost so many people already and now Stefan…I can't lose you Damon."

Whether she meant them to or not, Elena's words hit Damon's heart like a knife. He hated that he was the source of her tears. He would never leave her, especially not now, after everything they had gone through in the past few months.

_If I wanted to leave, I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

"I'm sorry, Elena," Damon said. Elena looked up at him. For the first time, Damon's true age seemed to show. He looked tired and weary, his usually bright blue eyes dulled.

"It's just…easier for me this way," he said softly, cupping her face in his hands, "I never meant to make you feel this way."

_All alone_

_I try to pretend it didn't matter, if I was alone, but deep down I know_

_If you were gone, for even a day, I wouldn't know_

_Which way to turn, 'cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never_

_Leave your side, no matter what I say_

Elena leaned forward, resting her forehead against Damon's. Damon closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, letting it consume him, calm him.

"I promised you that I would never leave you," he whispered, "And I fully intend on keeping that promise."

'_Cause if I wanted to go, I would have gone by now, but_

_I really need you near me now_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave, I would've left by now_

_But, you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

"Then let me help you," Elena said, taking one of his hands in both her own, "Please Damon…don't shut me out." Damon swallowed the lump in his throat. This was always how he dealt with his problems. Drown himself in alcohol and blood until he was in too much of a stupor to care. For over a century, no one cared to hear his problems of help him with them. And in turn, he learned not to accept their help.

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I could be obnoxious at times, but try to see my heart_

And then here was Elena, offering him what no one else in the world ever did. For a second, Damon questioned how he held onto his sanity for so long without her around.

'_Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

'_Cause if I wanted to go, I would have gone by now, but_

_I really need you near me now_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave, I would've left by now_

_But, you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Elena did the one thing she could think of to comfort Damon. She held him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, resting her head against his chest. It was the only way she really knew to comfort him.

When he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, when Rose died…Elena held Damon her arms, her embrace just enough to keep him from unraveling and falling apart.

''_Cause if I wanted to go, I would have gone by now, but_

_I really need you near me now_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave, I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena, letting himself melt into her embrace.

"Let me help you," Elena whispered into his shirt. She felt something wet on her shoulder and knew that Damon crying. His body shook slightly under her touch, his breathing quick and ragged. Elena could feel her own tears falling.

They stood there for who knows how long, just holding on. The others arms, a sanctuary.

**There's **_**Let Me In. **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
